neonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jone
Erin Jone Stanford Antlers 'is a character from The Gacha Lifers. Apperance Jone appears to a white skin tone and a brown deer fur,she has a blond hair and pink eyes,she wears a Estonian Blue long-sleeved baby look,black torn pants and a pair of light pink boots,despite her being half-human and half-deer,she has a pair of antlers and a short deer tail on her back. Backstory Jone was born in May,16th,1987 on Melbourne,Victoria,Australia,her mother was a human,but her father was a deer. Her father was murdered when she was 4,otherwise,the DNA of her father was transferred to her body. Her transformation started happening in 1995,things were about to happen to her. When she was 9,Jone started growing antlers(which was from her father) and deer fur on her belly,she didn't realize she was about to turn into a deer in her future. People found her appearance extremely strange,they think she will horn others with her antlers after she fully turns into a deer. Then,at the age of 10,she grew a short deer tail,her childhood friend,Lancelot,was feeling terrified of her appearance. She fully turned into a deer for the first time at the age of 12,this happened in a night. Lancelot was looking for her,until he finds her clothes,all ripped and torn,when he found her,she was fully seen as a deer. Her other 2 old childhood friends,Mei and Foxy later saw her as a deer,after they found Lancelot staring at her. Luckily,Jone still have an ability to talk as a deer,she explained everything that happened on her 1st Part of her childhood before to turn into a deer,she even mentioned the death of her father,who was shot by a hunter,her friends got shocked,Jone cried infront of them,despite the assassination of her father in 1991. She was feeling better when her friends pet her. Foxy also explained how her life was hard being half-human and half-fox in her entire life,she mentions that she almost got hunt,just like how Jone's father got hunt in his assassination in 1991. After this discussion,Jone later turned back to normal in the sunrise,the DNA of father still remains on her DNA. Jone almost got hunt for the first time(as a deer),when she was 17 in 2004. She has turned into a deer 12 times in a row,she had turned into a deer in years 1999('First Time),2000(Second Time),2002(Third and Fourth time),2003(Fifth Time),2004(Sixth,Seventh and Eighth Time),2005(Nineth and Tenth Time) and 2006(Tenth-First and Tenth-Second Time). At the start of 2007,before to turn 20,she decided to be half-human and half-deer by giving half of the DNA from her deceased father to the doctor and keep the other half with her,then,she will just have antlers,the same deer fur on her belly and a short deer tail. She moved to Gacha City after turning 20,her childhood friends,Lancelot,Mei and Foxy decided to stay on Melbourne,so,they would communicate from their phone through her phone. After moving to Gacha City,she meets Ferris,a young adult aged 24,who was half-human and half-coyote,they felt in love with each other. She and Ferris married in February,2008. She was pregnant in April of the same year,4 months later,she gives birth to Collie in August of the same year. She was pregnant for the second time in 2010,until she gives birth to Loris in 2013,after Loris came born,they noticed she was half-human and half-skunk,which caused her older daughter,Collie,get envious. Currently,she and Ferris still have relation with each other and even take care of her two kids with her husband. She and her husband seems to have a big hate on their older duaghter,despite her immaturity and prematurity and even her relation with Loris,otherwise,they also ground her at times either. Trivia * Her prototype full name was Jone Antlers. * She is the second eldest Gacha Lifer,while the eldest Gacha Lifer being Ferris. * Her fictional surname,Antlers,is referring to her antlers she grew at young age after her father's assassination,as mentioned in the backstory. * She is one of the few adult Gacha Lifers,the others being Ferris,Shed,Takezo and Bridon(because Shed,Takezo and Bridon are all young adults). * Her first name came from the youtuber Jone-foxøyvilde. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Half-Human/Half-Animal